


Things I Hate About You // 8059

by Arucchin



Series: KHR University Series [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romantic Comedy, University, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arucchin/pseuds/Arucchin
Summary: Like two sides of a coin, they fit perfectly.Too perfect it was making him sick.An alternate universe where they all meet at college. Set 5 years after the last arc, still in Namimori. No mafia, guns, and killings.(First book out of the KHR Uni Series)
Relationships: Bestfriends - Relationship, Friends - Relationship, Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi, lovers - Relationship, rivals - Relationship, teacher/student - Relationship
Series: KHR University Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030461
Kudos: 7
Collections: Katekyo Hitman Reborn





	Things I Hate About You // 8059

He looked at Yamamoto with a disgusted look, "You tryin' to pick out a fight?"

"Um, no? Sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

Gokudera pointed to a burn on his right cheek. He snickered, "Do you really?"

Yamamoto let out a chuckle. He went closer towards him, closed the gap between them, and smiled, "Yup, I don't." Cupping both of the silver hair's cheeks, he leaned in and licked the burn on the side of his face before cautiously stepping back.

**Author's Note:**

> "Want a smoke?" I shoved my cigarette box in front of him.
> 
> He shrugged and took one.
> 
> -
> 
> If you know me from twitter, then you know I'm a huge 8059 stan! Hehe xD  
> Heyo, Arucchin here! (@taruchi_wp on twitter)  
> This is my first time writing on AO3. I've seen many ffs being posted here so I wanted to join in the fray! Although the book is more on 8059, the story won't be only focusing on these two. Rather, the whole series itself will be focusing on multiple characters and relationships, but for this book, I'll be highlighting Yamamoto and Gokudera.  
> I'll update at a later date, uwu, probs on Monday.


End file.
